Arctic Trident
The Arctic Trident is an al staff available for Natalie in . Description The shaft of Arctic Trident is made of metal with a rectangular head and a diamond shaped hilt. The three tines of the trident are three sharp pointed ice crystals. There are also several other ice crystals along the shaft of the staff, suggesting that staff is actually cold enough to freeze the humidity in the air. The Arctic Trident provides above average boosts to both and , along with moderate bonuses to and . Overall, it is a decent offensive staff, though the auto-Chill is a usually negative effect that'll make it much easier for Natalie to get Frozen. The staff can also unleash Deep Freeze , which gets doubled chance if the staff successfully inflicts , meaning it will have a 100% chance of 3 turns of Freeze. While there are far more reliable ways to inflict Freeze (such as the Book of Spells Cat Toy or Anna's Frost Arrow skill), the ability to consistently apply 3 turns of Freeze does make the Arctic Trident stand out in the freezing department. The Arctic Trident resists , , and , with the latter two becoming immunities at max level. The Arctic Trident is found in a chest behind a golden block in the right wing of the Grand Gallery, it requires a Golden Key to get it. * * * |lvl1ATK = 5%0% |lvl2ATK = 20%10% |lvl3ATK = 35%20% |lvl4ATK = 50%30% |lvl5ATK = 65%45% |lvl1MAG = 5%0% |lvl2MAG = 20%10% |lvl3MAG = 35%20% |lvl4MAG = 50%30% |lvl5MAG = 65%45% |lvl1ACC = 5% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 10% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 10% |lvl1EVA = 5% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 10% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Burn+Scorch |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Ice |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |BonusSkillPower = 80 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AutoStatusChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Steel Plate |item21number = 1 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 1 |item32 = Solid Water |item32number = 1 |item33 = Liquid Ice |item33number = 1 |item41 = Sapphire |item41number = 3 |item42 = Steel Plate |item42number = 3 |item51 = Sapphire |item51number = 6 |item52 = Moon Pearl |item52number = 1}} * * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 10% |lvl4HP = 15% |lvl5HP = 15% |lvl1ATK = 0% |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 45% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 25% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 55% |lvl5MAG = 70% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 20% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Chill+Freeze |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Ice |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 5x |item21 = Steel Plate |item21number = 1 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 1 |item32 = Solid Water |item32number = 1 |item33 = Liquid Ice |item33number = 1 |item41 = Sapphire |item41number = 3 |item42 = Steel Plate |item42number = 3 |item51 = Sapphire |item51number = 6 |item52 = Moon Pearl |item52number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Staves Category:Natalie